Yo animatronic
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: Un joven que recién inicia su vida solo empieza a trabajar en Freddy Fazbear Pizza y… muere en su primera noche, pero ese será el inicio de su mamona aventura. Ahora el chico en un nuevo traje de animatronic empieza a aprender cómo ser uno en compañía del resto de máquinas asesinas. No te acostumbres a un género, esto se puede poner gracioso, serio ¿Romántico? Tu entra y diviertete
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a algún nuevo fic que probablemente tardare eones en continuar. Esta vez tratare de terminar una historia que un... amigo mío había hecho, se trata de Yo animatronico, claro, ahora mi versión. Quiero dejaren claro que mi humor, si bien puede parecerse al usado en la historia, no garantizo que pueda emularlo totalmente, por lo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlos reír con él. Ok, sin mucho más que añadir, que comience la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1:** Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Mil novecientos ochenta y siete. Nunca lo olvidare, fue el día en que mi vida dio un trágico giro conociendo a la muerte. Lo más triste de todo fue...

-¿Que nunca fuiste nadie en el mundo? -una voz interrumpió la narración.

-No... -salió la respuesta con algo de duda.

-¿Que caíste muy fácil? -Otra voz diferente lanzo la pregunta.

-No. -volvió a responder ahora con un tono de fastidio.

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera estamos en ese año que dijiste, cierto? -Hablo ahora una voz femenina.

-¡Ya, carajo! Dejen terminar de contar mi historia. -pidió el narrador, un caballo antropomórfico de color marrón claro, cuya vestimenta consistía solo en una camisa celeste, mientras tomaba una pluma y esta se partía en dos. -Rayos, otra.

El caballo animatronico tomo otra pluma mientras lanzaba la anterior a una montaña de trozos de plumas rotas.

-Chicos, no entienden esto de escribir mi legado, es más dramático si le ponemos una fecha lejana. Da la impresión de que llevo cargando con esto desde hace mucho. Pero bueno, iniciare con esa mañana, unos días atrás...

Un día despejado en el que el sol comenzaba a alzarse en lo as alto, en un edificio de apartamentos, un chico de diecinueve años entraba a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

El joven miraba con detenimiento cada parte del apartamento, nada fuera de lo común y suficiente para vivir cómodamente. Tras caminar un poco observando el lugar, el chico se sentó en un amplio sofá en el vestíbulo.

-Argh... esto sí que es vida. Muy bien, ahora si podre comenzar con mi camino hacia la fama, fortuna y... ¿No sé, yates? Pero primero debería iniciar consiguiendo un trabajo. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo mi madre antes de irme? -Empezó a recordar el chico mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

"¡Largo de aquí vago! Basta de acabarte mi dinero. ¡Sal y busca tu propia vida!"

-Umm... Eso no, creo que lo dijo tiempo antes.

"¡Felicidades, es un varón!"

-Demasiado antes... Espera ¡Eso ni siquiera lo dijo mi madre!

"Para iniciar una vida se debe conseguir un trabajo, uno chido, que te pague por estar sentado y te haga aprender a sobrevivir."

-Oh, así que era eso. Bueno, el trabajo puede esperar, por ahora... -En ese momento la mente del chico se llenó de opciones obvias de lo que debería hacer.

-Debo desempacar.

-Debo de continuar mis estudios.

-Debo descansar.

Pensándolo un momento, la respuesta fue clara.

-Por ahora ¡Quiero comer! -Y tras decir eso, el joven se disponía a salir en busca de comida, pero un sonido típico de una llamada salió de su bolsillo.

-¿Hola? -pregunto el joven.

-Hola Dan. ¿Ya llegaste a tu nuevo apartamento? -pregunto la voz al otro lado de la llamada.

El joven veía su apartamento como idiota mientras dudaba.

-Mmm... Sí, creo que sí. -contesto Dan con duda.

-No te hagas wey Daniel, sabes que tienes que conseguir un trabajo.

-Si, como que se está cortando ¿Sabes? -respondió Dan tratando de evitar la conversación.

-Bueno, me apuro. Tengo aquí algunas opciones. -dijo el amigo en el otro lado.

-Bueno, escupe.

-Hay un trabajo en Peter Pepper Pizza...

-Amm, creo que se está cortando. -rechazo Dan el trabajo de forma indirecta.

-Bien, el primero no. Pero escucha este, Chuckee Cheese.

-No gracias, esos premios están muy caros. -Contesto Dan rechazando otro empleo.

-El puesto de hamburguesas que está al lado de tu edificio...

-Uy, ese si suena bien. -Comento el joven pensando como seria su trabajo ahí.

-¡No te puedes comer los ingredientes! -Le advirtió su amigo.

-¿Entonces que se supone que iba a hacer? -pregunto Daniel haciéndose el desentendido.

-Cocinarlos.

-Como que se está cortando. -Dijo de nuevo el chico ya a punto de colgar.

-Ok, bueno ya. Entonces Freddy Fazbear Pizza. -Sugirió su amigo como ultima opción.

-¿Y ahí que? -pregunto el joven ligeramente interesado.

-Uy, suena bien.

-¿¡Eh!? -pronuncio su amigo con sorpresa y confusión. -Pero rechazaste los dos restaurantes de pizza anteriores.

-Es que ahí es diferente, de guardia nocturno puedo dormir e igual me pagan. -Confeso Dan con total descaro.

-Como sea, ahí te mando los datos del lugar. -tras eso, su amigo colgó.

Otro sonido, esta vez de un mensaje, provino de su celular.

-¡Oh, miren! Me ha llegado un mensaje de mis muchos amigos. -Comento el chico para sí mismo y se dispuso a revisarlo.

"Sé que estás diciendo que tienes muchos amigos. Sea como sea, aquí están los datos del lugar..."

-Este si es un amigo, no como el otro que me colgó de repente. -Dijo Dan antes de irse a buscar el empleo saliendo de su apartamento hacia la ciudad.

Caminado un rato por la ciudad, aquel chico vio muchos lugares interesantes. Finalmente dio con el restaurante, para niños pero al fin y al cabo restaurante.

-Bueno, al menos sirven pizza. Comida es comida. -dijo antes de entrar en el local.

Al entrar, el chico busco una mesa, se sentó en ella y espero a que tomaran su orden mientras veía en un escenario a tres robots animatronics dando un show. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que alguien llegara a tomar su orden y tras pedir su comida, el chico aprovecho para buscar la oficina del jefe. Al encontrarla, entro a pedir el empleo.

-Hola, vengo por el puesto de guardia nocturno… -Ni siquiera termino cuando un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio le respondió.

-Bien, empiezas esta noche para ahorrar tiempo. -Contesto su nuevo jefe sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¡A huevo! -Celebro Dan. El chico estaba feliz, había conseguido el trabajo sin hacer nada, ya solo era cosa de esperar a la noche para ir a conseguir el dinero, trabajando, claro. -Espere ¿Me va a contratar así nada más?

-Si ¿Que esperabas? Tenemos pizzerías en todo el mundo. Literalmente solo basta con que algún idiota decida abrir su propia pizzería y otro idiota valla a pedir el empleo para que el local funcione. Literalmente hemos contratado niños y niñas de once hasta dieciséis años. Con tu edad, prácticamente serás un veterano. -le contesto el jefe antes de pedirle que se fuera para continuar con sus asuntos.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos esta noche, supongo. -Dijo Dan extendiendo su mano.

-Nos vemos esta noche, bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. -Tras decir eso, el jefe correspondió al saludo y ambos se despidieron, dejando a Dan listo para su primer noche.

 **12:00 AM**

Al llegar, el nuevo guardia se dirigió a su oficina, en ella encontró una nota.

"Querido guardia cuyo nombre me importa un carajo y no me molestare en recordar.

Seré directo, si no se cuida, morirá. Por lo que ahí le dejo una Tablet SOLO PARA CAMARAS Y CONTROL DE LA CAJA DE MUSICA y una linterna. Ahí nos vemos mañana, espero.

Suerte :)"

Al saber esto, Dan se quedó pálido, sintió como se cerraba su... parte posterior y se apresuró a sentarse y revisar el local, en eso un teléfono suena, dejando un mensaje grabado en la máquina.

-Ehh... ¿Hola? Hola, hola. Este... bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en... Ay ¿A quién engaño? Amigo, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, ESTAS JODIDO. Sí que debes estar desesperado como para venir a trabajar aquí. ¿Qué se siente estar muerto? Je, ya ves, realmente eres un idiota como para terminar aquí. Como sea, te vengo a contar todo lo que debes saber para evitar la muerte segura... -Y así continuo la llamada explicando todo lo que había que saber.

Cuando termino, Dan mantenía la vista fija en los animatronics y en la caja musical intentando no morir.

-Mmm... Bonnie, Chica y Freddy, sí creo que así se llaman. Bueno ¿Ahora qué? -Comentaba el guardia contando a los animatronics comprobando que no le faltar ninguno.

Entonces en el pasillo aprecio Foxy siendo iluminado por la linterna del guardia.

-¿Qué mierda? Será mejor que me asegure que no es una sombra causada por mi linterna, si eso debe ser. -Comento Dan para sí mismo mientras apagaba su linterna momentáneamente y se tallaba los ojos.

Entonces, flasheo a Foxy varias veces hasta que de un momento a otro, así como llego se fue, aliviando al guardia.

-Fiu... Tal parece que si era algo así como una alucinación muy rara. -Comento Dan tranquilizándose.

En esos momentos, el sonido de alguien arrastrándose por el ducto de ventilación derecho se escuchó.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué? -se cuestionó el guardia mientras bajaba su Tablet y miraba el pasillo y los ductos sin encontrar nada.

Dan miro las cámaras un momento más y cuando bajo la Tablet, fue turno de Old Chica para aparecer en la oficina.

-¡Oh, verga! ¡No me voy a morir hoy! -Dijo para rápidamente ponerse la máscara y ver como la animatronic se iba.

-Vaya, creo que esto será fácil. Ya llevo a dos de esos animatronics controlados y ni si quiera me han tocado. ¡Soy el mejor! Pero mejor veo el pasillo por si volvió ese Jack Sparrow. -Dijo Dan sacando su linterna y apuntando al pasillo. Pero al prenderla se encontró con alguien más.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo, ¡El oso Yogui está aquí! -dijo el chico alegre mientras iluminaba a un oso animatronic en el pasillo.

De nuevo el guardia se puso la máscara cuando Freddy entro a la oficina para que se fuera.

-Ya está, creo que ya acabe aquí. Veamos… ¿¡QUE!? ¡12 AM!, no saldré de aquí Vivo. -Comento Dan desesperado cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él.

-Jajaja. Veo carne fresca. -Se escuchó una voz sorprendiendo al guardia.

-¿¡Que!? -Se cuestionó el chico intentando voltear a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

En eso Old Bonnie le pego con un traje de un animatronico y Daniel quedo inconsciente.

-Ay, joder ¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunto Dan mientras despertaba y se tomaba la cabeza mareado y adolorido.

-En parts & service. -Le respondió una voz desconocida.

Al acercarse aquella figura, el guardia podía ver a un gran conejo antropomórfico de color morado sin rostro, dejando ver piezas robóticas en su lugar.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? -Cuestiono Dan con temor, sin muchas posibilidades de huir.

-Tranquilo, no te dolerá. -Le respondió el conejo tranquilo. En eso Old Bonnie le pego con el mismo traje, solo que un poco menos fuerte para que quedara despierto.

-¡Mentiroso! -Exclamo el guardia molesto.

-Ah, perdón. Es que a veces no contengo mi fuerza, pero nah, que rayos.

Y así continuo pegándole y tratando de hacerlo entrar en el traje sin éxito.

-Mierda, ya para. -pidió el muy maltratado chico aún más molesto.

-No. -Contesto Old Bonnie continuando con sus intentos poco comunes de meterlo en un traje.

Y finalmente, una hora después lo metieron a un traje.

-¡Uaaa aahhh! -Se escuchaban gritos por toda la pizzería.

 **Fatality.**

-¿Qué mierda? -Se levantó un caballo animatronic de color marrón claro, cuyas uniones en su traje derramaban sangre.

-Déjame darte la bienvenida me llamo Bonnie y tú eres...

-Daniel, mi nombre es Daniel. -Se apresuró a contestar el caballo animatronic.

-Mucho gusto pero… Bueno, te das cuenta que ya no eres un humano ¿Verdad? -le pregunto Bonnie mientras observaba el nuevo traje y cuerpo del guardia.

-Como sea, espera ¿¡Que!? -Cuestiono Dan sorprendido, al mirarse bien noto el nuevo cuerpo que cubría su destrozado cadáver.

-Sí, mírate ahora eres un animatronico de caballo.-Le indico Bonnie señalando todo su traje.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Me van a montar! -Dijo Dan aterrado ante tal idea.

-¡Yo primero! -Grito con emoción y entusiasmo un zorro pirata de color rojo, casi echándose encima del caballo.

-¿Qué? -Se preguntó el conejo animatronic al oír a Foxy.

-Nada.

-¿Ok? -Comento Dan dudoso y confundido, no tenía idea de donde había terminado, pero sin duda no era un buen lugar.

-Bueno déjame presentarte a la banda mira, mira ven. -Le dijo Bonnie comenzando a guiar al caballo por la habitación.

-Sí. Contesto Dan, en eso, Bonnie le volvió a golpear.

-Ya deja al pobre. -Comento Foxy viendo al mareado caballo.

-Está bien. -Accedió el conejo mientras tiraba el traje con el que le pegaba hacia cualquier lado.

-Uy, culero. -Susurro Dan tallándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya me conoces y si no, soy Bonnie. Aquel de rojo es Foxy, por allá veras al oso Yogui; no te creas es Freddy aquí el medio jefe. -Le explico Bonnie señalándole a los mencionados.

-Bueno, jefe, jefe, no llega ni a cuarta. -Dijo Foxy con burla.

-¿Pero porque lo dices? -Pregunto Freddy ligeramente ofendido.

-Eres el protagonista y nadie te pela, yo soy más famoso que todos ustedes juntos. -Dijo Foxy mientras se ponía en una posición triunfante.

-Ya basta ¿Daniel alguna pregunta? -Le pregunto Bonnie dispuesto a aclarar dudas.

-Si ¿Quién es esa gallina? -Cuestiono Dan al ver a una pollo amarilla mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues Chica. -Respondió a secas el conejo.

Dan veía como ella estaba con los brazos extendidos y con la boca abierta.

-Y ¿Por qué esta así? -volvió a preguntar el nuevo animatronic.

-Ah, es que ya supo la nueva noticia. -Le respondió el conejo invitándolo a volver preguntar.

-¿Cuál?

-¡OH, NO MAMES VA A SALIR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS 4! Y por eso se quedó así de la impresión. -Entonces, Bonnie solo cayó al piso.

-No, la verdad es que están defectuosos. Déjame presentarme, soy Springtrap. -Hablo un conejo dorado que recién entraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué? -Cuestión Dan al no entender a que se refería el animatronic que acababa de conocer.

-Ellos están obsoletos, déjame presentarte mejor a la nueva banda. -Le invito el conejo dorado.

-¡Ja! La nueva banda nunca remplazara a los originales. -Decía Foxy arrogante, pero el zorro vio que ya no estaba Springtrap ni Daniel.

-Aquella es mangle, esta mangle, ósea esta mutilada. -Bromeo Springtrap señalando a una mal lograda zorrita blanca, hasta que le pego un pie. -Y si, te avienta sus partes.

-Y ¿por qué? -Pregunto el nuevo animatronic confundido.

-Ah, es porque se está preparando para ser un pirata. -Comento el conejo aun bromeando, en eso, Mangle le lanzo una mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Le pregunto Dan aun confundido.

-¿No lo ves? Ya lanzo su pie para una pata de palo y su mano para un garfio, ahora solo falta un ojo para el parche. -Continuo Bromeando Springtrap frente a la zorrita.

-Jodete. -Dijo Mangle fastidiada.

-Pero olvídate de ella, ya nos tenemos que ir. Ya van a dar la seis A.M. -Dijo el conejo dorado empezando a retirarse seguido del nuevo animatronic.

-¿Y eso Qué? -Se preguntó Dan, por él no había mucho problema.

-Pues que los niños ya van a llegar y pues a mí no me deben ver por razones personales, y tú pues eres nuevo y hueles a muerto. -Explico Springtrap.

-Claro… Igual sigo pensando que el baño está sobrevalorado.

-Ven, vámonos. -Le dijo el conejo guiándolo a su lugar.

-Sí. -Respondió el caballo, y entonces Springtrap se fue a la sala segura y Daniel a parts & service.

-Ok, aquí estoy. -Comento el caballo llegando con los demás animatronics, quienes ya se habían desactivado.

Entonces se oyó que alguien cerró la puerta.

-Eh... ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto el jefe de Dan viendo al nuevo animatronic.

 **Ya está el primer capítulo adaptado y re escrito, bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Review? Bueno, por ahora no tengo nada más que decir, en los siguientes días subiré los otros dos reescritos y después continuare la historia. Sin más que añadir les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. Noche 1, de nuevo

**Hola todos, he regresado con mas fic para repartir. Por ahora los capítulos saldrán rápidos debido a que estos solo los estoy adaptando, cuando llegue el momento de continuar la historia… bueno, algo se me ocurrirá. No nos agobiemos y comenzamos con el cap.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Noche 1, de nuevo.

Y bueno... ahí estaban los dos individuos, el jefe viendo el traje del animatronic relleno, aunque no con un endoesqueleto precisamente. Eso hasta que el traje hablo.

-¿Se va quedar ahí o me va a llevar a poner algo? -Pregunto el caballo animatronic sobresaltando un poco al hombre.

-Nah, mejor me quedo aquí. -respondió el jefe empezando a sonreír burlonamente.

Daniel se sorprendió por la nula impresión que su jefe tuvo al verlo.

-¿¡Que acaso no se sorprende de ver a un empleado muerto hablar!? -pregunto Dan acercándose un poco más al dueño de la pizzería.

-La verdad es que los muertos ocurren muy a menudo aquí y se sobre los demás animatronics. -Confeso el jefe sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Ah, que chido, pero ¿ahora qué? -Cuestiono el caballo sin saber que sería de él ahora.

-Pues… no te agradara lo que sigue. -comenzó a decir el dueño de la pizzería, dejando al nuevo animatronic en suspenso.

-¿Y qué sigue? -Pregunto Dan un tanto temeroso.

-Deshacernos de tu cuerpo.

-¿¡QUE!? -Dijo Dan incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Sí, ya que si los demás descubren esto, pues cierran el restaurante y tú te vas a la verga. -Explico el jefe con tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, pero con cuidado. -pidió el caballo animatronic mientras acompañaba a su jefe, junto con los demás animatronics, a una puerta trasera y se recostaba.

Y así el jefe abrió el traje del animatronic y saco el mutilado cuerpo del chico y lo arrastro hacia la puerta trasera.

-Bien, aquí vamos… -decía el dueño de la pizzería mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Dan...Y el jefe tiro el cadáver al basurero del local.

-¡Ah! -Grito el caballo animatronic histérico y asustado al ver como su cadáver se golpeaba con la tapa y se caía dentro del basurero.

-Relájate que tu alma ya está adentro del traje. -dijo el jefe tratando de calamar al nuevo.

-Pero tengo una duda. -Hablo Dan mientras continuaba en el suelo, solo que ahora Freddy estaba jugando con las partes sueltas del traje.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto el jefe dispuesto resolver las dudas de su nuevo animatronic.

-Si los guardias son asesinados muy a menudo ¿no debería haber muchos animatronics donde estén los guardias? -se preguntó el caballo animatronic mientras intentaba moverse.

-Pues, no lo sé, deberías preguntarle a los demás. -Sugirió el jefe volteando a ver a los otros animatronics.

-Lo siento, vamos a dormir. -Contesto Freddy levantándose.

-Como sea, ¿Se van a deshacer de mi cuerpo así sin más? -pregunto Dan algo indignado de su situación funeraria.

-Sí. -Respondió el jefe con total descaro.

-¿No deberíamos decir unas palabras en su nombre? -Sugirió Chica compasiva.

-Nah, él fue el pendejo que murió en la primera noche. -Respondió Bonnie con tono burlón.

-¡Cállate! -dijo Dan visiblemente molesto.

-Sí, ni siquiera Fritz. -Comento Foxy recordando.

-¿Quién es Fritz? -Pregunto Freddy sin poder recordar a tal guardia.

-¡Como sea! ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas? -Le pregunto el jefe al caballo animatronic.

-Dan… -Iba a decir hasta que fue interrumpido.

-No importa, porque ahora te llamaras como el animatronic en el que estas. -Comento el dueño de la pizzería fastidiando a Dan.

-¿Y cómo se llama esta mierda? -Pregunto el caballo animatronic.

-Se llama Horset.

-¿Y por qué no está en el escenario? -Volvió a preguntar, ahora Horset, intrigado.

-Es que tiene su historia que no contare. -Respondió el jefe dejando con la duda al caballo.

-Mierda…

-Como sea, ahora que estas activo podrás entretener de nuevo. -Esas palabras tomaron a Horset desprevenido.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TRABAJO!? ¡NI MUERTO UNO SE PUEDE SALVAR DE ESO! -Se quejó el caballo a gritos.

-Igual lo tendrás que hacer, ya que eres de mi propiedad. -Le aclaro el jefe.

-Mierda.

-Te construiré tu lugar de trabajo, pero de momento no te podrás salir de parts & service. -Explico el dueño del local mientras era ayudado por los demás animatronics a llegar a dicho lugar.

-¿No me diga? -Dijo Horset con un tono de sarcasmo, ya que sin el cuerpo, no tiene endoesqueleto ni soporte. Y así paso el día dormido, ¿qué más podía hacer?

 **12:00 AM otra vez…**

Y llego el nuevo guardia.

-A ver quién le hace frente a este huevudo. -Grito arrogante el nuevo guardia mientras iba a su oficina.

En parts & service…

-Hey, Bonnie, una mano. -Pidió Horset tendido en el suelo.

-Claro, ya voy. No te muevas. -Respondió el conejo sin rostro mientras se iba a un oscuro rincón de la habitación.

En eso regreso Bonnie con un endoesqueleto y lo golpeo con él.

-¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa!? -Reclamo el caballo animatronic enfadado.

-Ya basta Bonnie, déjamelo. -Hablo Springtrap llegando a la habitación.

-Está bien.

-Gracias amigo. -Agradeció Horset mientras el conejo dorado se acercaba con el endoesqueleto.

-Tu tranquilo enseguida estarás como nuevo, bueno ¿eh?... -Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, trato de corregirse.

-Sí, sí, entendido es un mal chiste. -Comprendió el nuevo animatronic con un tono de fastidio por lo que había vivido hasta ese momento.

Tras un par de ajustes, el conejo dorado pudo colocar el endoesqueleto dentro del traje de Horset.

-Listo.

Horset se levantó y vio que podía hacer casi las mismas cosas como cuando estaba vivo.

-Ok, vámonos ahora si te voy a presentar a la nueva banda. -Comento Springtrap saliendo de parts & service.

-Sí, vamos. -Comento el caballo animatronic con cierta duda y ambos fueron al escenario.

Al llegar, el nuevo animatronic veía un trio de músicos conformados por un oso poco diferente del que el ya conocía, una coneja celeste y una gallina o pollita amarilla, todos con un decorado platico, mejillas rojas y menos tétricos que sus nuevos compañeros.

-Ella es toy Bonnie. -Hablo Springtrap señalando a la coneja celeste.

-¿Estas Bonnie? Ósea que estás loco por golpearme. -Bromeo Horset recordando las palizas del conejo morado.

-No seas pendejo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. -Regaño Springtrap a su amigo.

-Sí, está bien. -Contesto Horset con un poco de fastidio.

-Ella comienza en el escenario, se va al party room 3, toca su guitarra ahí y cuando la ve la cámara se queda quieta, después va al party room 2 pegada a la cámara, tiempo después se va a agachar para entrar al ducto.

En eso Horset iba a ver a toy Bonnie con la baba en la boca.

-No. -Negó Springtrap tomando del hombro al caballo animatronic.

-Que malo eres. -Se quejó Horset.

-Espera, pronto entraremos al ducto solo tenemos que esperar que quite la vigilancia de la cámara… -Explicaba el conejo dorado atento a la cámara de seguridad hasta que esta se apagó. - ...Ya, es ahora.

-De acuerdo. -Accedió el caballo entrando junto con su amigo.

Ya en el ducto...

-Tranquila toy Bonnie, solo le estoy enseñando las rutinas de todos. -Le explico Springtrap al ver como la coneja se extrañaba de que la siguieran.

-Está bien, pero no se acerquen o ya verán. -Advirtió ella con tono amenazante.

En eso una placa de presión activaba unos picos que salían de los costados.

-Ok… -Comprendió Horset algo nervioso.

Los tres se arrastraron por el ducto y llegaron donde el guardia. Entonces, toy Bonnie entro y las luces parpadeaban.

-¿Por qué las luces parpadean? -Pregunto Horset extrañado.

-Bueno… -Quiso explicar Springtrap.

 **En otra parte…**

Golden Freddy estaba presionando un botón varias veces y todos los animatronics estaban a su lado.

-Joder, díganme porque hago esto. -Cuestionaba el oso dorado con molestia.

-Porque no tienes otro oficio. -Respondió Foxy con burla.

-Sí, el parpadeo de las luces queda muy bien. -Decía Bonnie apoyando al zorro.

-Pero esto me lo tendrán que compensar, harán lo mismo conmigo. -Dijo Golden Freddy esperando tener éxito.

-Imposible, contigo no tiene que parpadear las luces porque se supone que eres una ilusión. -Argumento Freddy callando a su versión Golden.

-Así que te la pelas. -Concluyo Foxy.

-Mierda.

Volviendo con Horset y Springtrap, toy Bonnie ya se había ido.

-Y por la entrada se va. -Termino de explicar el conejo dorado.

-Sí, lo sé y está muy buena. -Agrego Horset.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por esto. -Respondió el nuevo animatronic mostrando unos lentes de visión nocturna.

-A ver cuándo me los prestas. Pero mejor volvamos y ahora te enseñare la rutina de toy chica. -Decía Springtrap guiando a su amigo de vuelta al show stage.

 **En el escenario…**

-Ella es toy chica. -Hablo el conejo dorado mostrándole a Horset a la gallina de cuerpo mejor formado que la que el conocía.

-Chiquitita. -Añadió Horset casi babeando.

Un momento después Horset se encontraba con su cabeza atravesando una caja de pizza.

-No me importa, me gusta el cartón. -Dijo el caballo animatronic cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea, ella al moverse se quita los ojos mostrando los de su endoesqueleto. -Comenzó a explicar nuevamente Springtrap.

-Bien ¿Pero por donde va ella? -Pregunto el caballo animatronic.

-Ella ira por la cámara del corredor, luego le aparece en el corredor frente al guardia. -explicaba Springtrap hasta que fue interrumpido por Horset.

-Ah sí, y allí entra. -Completo el caballo animatronic, pero Springtrap lo corrijo.

-No, ella entra al party room 1 y se agacha para entrar. -Termino de explicar el conejo dorado.

De nuevo Horset intento ver, pero Springtrap lo detuvo otra vez.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Entraremos por el otro ducto. -Dijo Springtrap dirigiendo a ambos al lado opuesto del local.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto con Toy Bonnie? -Pregunto Horset confundido.

-Es que de seguro allí estaba ballon boy. -Aclaro el conejo dorado. -Pero bueno, ella se asoma por el ducto para ver al guardia.

Entonces el guardia prendió la luz del ducto.

-¿Y si la dejo entrar? Nah, mentira. -Vacilo el guardia viendo a la animatronic, no precisamente con miedo.

Y toy chica se fue.

-Oye que buen culo. -Comento Horset igual de pervertido que anteriormente.

-Oh, mierda. -Hablo Springtrap asustándose, aunque no por él.

-¿Qué? -pregunto el caballo animatronic confundido del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Que cuando habías dicho lo de Toy Bonnie ella se sonrojo y ahora que dijiste lo de Toy chica, Toy Bonnie te está esperando afuera del ducto. -Le explico la situación Springtrap a Horset.

-Por favor, nadie me puede estar esperando afuera, ¿verdad? -Dijo el un poco dudoso de sí mismo y con algo de temor.

Un momento después Horset se encontraba con muchas cajas de pizza cubriendo su cabeza.

-Oye me gusta el cartón, pero no tanto.

-Si como sea, sigue Ballon boy. -Dijo Springtrap continuando con las lecciones.

Ambos llegaron al game area y se encontraron con un enano que llevaba un cartel y un globo.

-Como sea ¿Quién se quiere saber la rutina de este pendejo? Es el más odiado de todos. -Decía Horset al ver a Ballon boy, no muy convencido de aprender sus movimientos.

-Tal vez sea el más odiado, pero sabes que ¡Ni me importa! ¡Soy Rico, perras! -Y ballon boy rasgo su ropa revelando un Smoking blanco con corbata negra y colocándose unos lentes con forma del signo de dinero. -No veo nada con estas mierdas.

El niño se fue caminado, claramente a ciegas, y cuando se perdió de la vista de ambos solo se oyó un el sonido de alguien golpeándose en la sala.

-Como sea. Que yo sepa el solo se va por esta sala y la party room 1 y el ducto de ventilación y se asoma por la orilla para entrar si el guardia no se pone la máscara. -Dijo Springtrap resumiendo la rutina del niño. -Ahora sigue Mangle.

-Ya aprendí la lección con las damas. -Comento Horset recordando sus últimos dos encuentros con las chicas del local.

-Ella va a comenzar tirada en la Kids cove y se va por el techo de prize corner, la game área y el party room 2 para entrar al ducto de ventilación y hacer interferencia. -Hablo Springtrap detallando el recorrido de la zorrita.

Horset oyó el sonido estático y se dispuso a jugar con él.

-Probando, probando ¿Me escuchan? -Y Mangle le lanzo otra de sus piezas. -Ya entendí, cambio y fuera.

-Y eso nos deja solo con toy Freddy. -Comento el conejo dorado mientras volvían al escenario para explicar otra rutina.

-¿El oso marica? -Cuestiono Horset refiriéndose a toy Freddy.

-Si el oso mari… no es decir, el líder de la nueva banda. -Se corrigió Springtrap al oír lo que iba a decir.

-La verdad no me importa mucho su ruta. -Confeso Horset desinteresado.

-Eso dices ahora, pero solo espera a que atrape al guardia y vendrás arrastrándote hacia mí. -Dijo toy Freddy con arrogancia.

-Toy Freddy se va por el Game área al fondo del pasillo al frente de la oficina y después entra a esta. -Resumió el conejo dorado mientras seguían a toy Freddy y llegaban a la oficina.

-No, el oso marica. No me va a violar. -Tras decir eso, el guardia se puso la máscara y Toy Freddy se fue.

-Ja, sabía que volverías a implorarme perdón. -Se burló Horset de toy Freddy.

-Jodete.

-Bien, seis A.M. Mejor me voy, adiós. -Se despidió Springtrap de ambos animatronics, retirándose a su sala segura.

-¡A huevo! ¡Soy el más chungón! ¡Adiós, perras! -Decía el guardia en tono triunfante mientras salía del local y se encontraba con el jefe.

-Bien aquí está tu paga y te veo esta noche. -Dijo el dueño de la pizzería dándole unos billetes para después entrar a su restaurante.

-¡Oiga! ¿Y por qué a mí no me pago? -Reclamo el caballo animatronic molesto con su jefe.

-No me olvide de ti. -En eso, el hombre saco un trapeador y se lo dio a Horset.

-¿Qué mierda? -Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el jefe lo dejara con más trabajo.

 **Y bueno, ahí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si les hizo reír o les gusto alguna parte en específico me gustaría que me dijeran cual fue. Si tienen sugerencias para mejorar la historia no duden en comentármelas. Bueno, sin más que decir me despido diciendo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Continuando el apendizaje

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, como seguramente no saben, me quede sin internet y ni había podido subir los capítulos de ninguno de mis fics, pero gracias a ello pude avanzar en ellos y espero estar subiéndolos bastante seguido por estos días. Bien, pues aquí estamos con este cap. de Yo animatronic, me alegra que este teniendo apoyo y espero que más adelante también crezca, bueno, no me extiendo más y los dejo con el capítulo que se titula…**

 **Capítulo 3:** Continuando el aprendizaje.

Después de la primera noche de un nuevo guardia, Horset había terminado ahora con una escoba en la mano y una enorme confusión. Ahora eran las seis de la mañana y el caballo animatronic seguía esperando una explicación al porque le habían dado la escoba.

-¿Es enserio? -Le preguntaba el caballo a su jefe.

-Sí, tú vas a limpiar parts & service, que esta recochina. -Respondió el hombre mientras caminaba hasta la mencionada sala.

-Tal vez este sucia y tétrica esta habitación. -Comento Freddy al por como hablaban del lugar.

-Pero es nuestra habitación. -Dijo Foxy terminando lo que su compañero comentaba.

-Aunque no le vendría mal una limpiadita. -Señalo Chica amablemente.

-Por lo menos ya tenemos mayordomo. -Hablo Bonnie alegre, aunque enfadando a Horset.

-¡Hey! -Reclamo el caballo animatronic.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Pero antes, tú, ven. -Hablo el jefe llamando a Horset.

Horset y el jefe fueron a la sala principal, donde estaba la entrada a kids cove y dentro, Mangle se divertía en el techo, pero fuera...

-Al lado de Kids cove estará tu sitio. -Explico el jefe a su animatronic nuevo.

-Pero esa es una pared. -Señalo el caballo.

En eso el jefe pulsa un detonador que hace una segunda entrada al lado de la kids cove y provocando que Mangle cayera del techo.

-En estos días estarán construyendo tu lugar, así que te pido que les digas a tus amigos que no maten a los obreros de aquí. -Dijo el dueño de la pizzería con cierta desesperación de ver morir a sus empleados.

-¿Amigos? -Cuestiono Horset confundido.

-Sí, los demás animatronics son tus amigos ¿No? -Comento el jefe interpretando la relación de los animatronics.

En eso Horset recordó cuando Bonnie le pego con el traje y Mangle le lanzo sus partes.

-Ehh... Este... Si, somos reteunidos. -Mintió Horset desviando la vista.

-Bien, ahora te puedes ir a descansar a parts & service, yo me voy a mi oficina.

-Bueno. -Respondió el caballo animatronic sin muchas alternativas. Entonces se fue de vuelta a parts & service y vio a los Old sentados en forma de circulo.

-¿Que están haciendo? -Pregunto el caballo con intriga y confusión.

-Hablamos entre nosotros ¿Quieres venir? -Pregunto Freddy invitando a Horset a la conversación.

-Ya que. -Contesto Horset sin otras opciones para pasar el rato. -Y ¿de qué hablan?

-De cosas que nos gusten. Usamos esto para tomar la palabra. -Entonces, Bonnie mostro su cara.

-De acuerdo... -Comento el caballo animatronic un tanto extrañado, quizá asustado.

-Bien, atrápenla. -Anuncio Bonnie lanzando su cara al aire y quien la capturo fue Freddy.

-Bien, me llamo Freddy y soy AA... -Decía el oso animatronic hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿AA? -Cuestiono Horset confundido.

-"Animatronic Asesino" -Aclaro el oso. -Ahora ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí, y me gusta cantar para los niños, servir pizza y matar guardias en las noches.

Ese último comentario tenso los nervios del nuevo animatronic.

-Bien ¿quién sigue? -Pregunto Bonnie de nuevo lanzando su cara.

Quien la atrapo ahora fue Chica.

-Hola a todos, yo también soy una asesina vengativa y me gusta hacer pizza y matar guardias mientras les grito en la cara con mi cupcake en la mano... -Comentaba Chica mientras recordaba sus pasatiempos.

-Igual que mi madre. -Bromeo Horset, provocando que todos se rieran.

-Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy será mejor que durmamos y esta noche terminas de aprender nuestras rutinas. -Dijo Freddy dirigiéndose hacia Horset.

-De acuerdo.

 **Segunda noche.**

 **12:00 A.M.**

Horset se levantó para continuar su aprendizaje y allí estaba Springtrap esperándolo.

-Buenas noches. -Saludo el conejo dorado con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? -Pregunto Horset mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Hace una hora.

-Bueno ¿Ahora de quien me dirás el recorrido? –Volvió a preguntar Horset viendo como los animatronics old se activaban y levantaban.

-De Bonnie. -Contesto Springtrap señalando al mencionado.

-¡Que fácil! Atrapare al guardia y aprenderás del maestro. -Dijo el conejo morado acercándose al lugar donde estaban los otros dos.

-Esto va estar bueno. -Susurro Springtrap para sí mismo.

Y así fue que se prepararon para la salida del conejo.

-Bonnie se va de parts & service y se le ve en el corredor, después se va al party room 1 preparándose para entrar al ducto y dentro de él, no se asoma por la ventilación, solo entra. -Explico el conejo dorado mientras veían los primeros pasos de la rutina de Bonnie.

-¿¡se puede hacer eso!? -Pregunto Horset sorprendido, hasta ahora parecía ser que los animatronics hacían lo posible para que los descubrieran, quizá esta ocasión sería diferente.

-Sí, pero...

Cuando el conejo entro a la oficina el guardia solo se puso la máscara y Bonnie se fue.

-Wow, que maestro. -Comento Horset con sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate! -Le respondió Bonnie molesto.

-Sigue chica, ella se ira por la cámara del pasillo principal, pasara por el party room 3, al party room 2 y entrara al ducto, de ventilación para atacar. -Explico Springtrap mientras volvían a parts & service y veían salir a la gallina.

-¡No jodas! ¿En serio? ¿Y esta no va a cometer el mismo error que Bonnie, verdad? -Cuestiono el caballo animatronic un tanto molesto al pensar que se repetiría la historia.

-Este... pues...

Sin embargo se repitió la historia del anterior ataque.

-Oh, shit. -Comento Horset al ver como el ataque de la gallina era rechazado igual de fácil.

-Bien, sigue Foxy. -Dijo Springtrap al ver llegar al zorro.

-Adiós… -El caballo casi sale corriendo del lugar de no ser porque Springtrap lo tomo del hombro.

-Espérate… tal vez no te guste la idea de ver a los demás animatronics en su ruta cotidiana, pero…

-Está bien vamos a verlos. -Dijo Horset resignado.

-De acuerdo. Foxy va desde aquí, por la cámara del corredor y aparece en el pasillo frente a la oficina. -Explicaba Springtrap mostrándole a su amigo los puntos calve del recorrido del zorro.

-Para que de nuevo lo espanten con la máscara. -A este punto, al caballo ya no le importaban esas técnicas, creía que todos serian engañados muy fácil.

-¿De qué hablas? A mí no me engaña esa mierda, yo me le lanzo brutalmente al guardia. -Presumía Foxy con arrogancia mientras recordaba sus triunfos.

-Eso me gustaría verlo. -Comento Horset incrédulo.

Entonces Foxy se acercó a la oficina y se preparó para atacar al guardia con su salto pero…

-¡Ay no mames, un pirata zorro, hay que flashearle con la linterna! -Grito el guardia para inmediatamente sacar su linterna y apuntarla directo al zorro animatronic.

-¡Oh No! La luz, me ensordece. -Gritaba Foxy mientras se cubría los ojos y retrocedía, dejando a Springtrap y a Horset mirando incrédulos la escena.

-Nadie puede conmigo ¡Bitches! -Festejo el guardia.

Horset, Springtrap y Foxy se fueron de vuelta a parts & service para que Horset aprendiera la última rutina.

-Sigue Freddy. -Dijo Springtrap.

-Ya… Me… Canse… -Horset se arrastraba por el suelo mientras jadeaba.

-¡Pero si nos has hecho nada! -Reclamo el conejo dorado.

-Por eso, me canse de no hacer nada, ya quiero ir y matar al guardia y destriparlo y esas cosas de animatronics que me van a obligar a hacer de todas formas.

-Mi camino es fácil, solo me pongo en la cámara con cara de idiota, me salgo por la puerta de aquí y me pongo en frente de la oficina. -Explico Freddy tratando de animar al caballo. Para cuando Freddy se dio cuenta los dos ya se habían ido a esperar su ataque.

-Bien, ya no me han atacado así que mejor reviso el pasillo y… Oh no lo creo, el oso yogui me visita en el trabajo. -Pensó el guardia en voz alta al ver a Freddy.

-Lo mismo pensé. -Comento Horset sonriendo y rodando los ojos presumido.

Springtrap solo trataba de contener la risa y Freddy las ganas de lanzarse al guardia.

-Como sea, me pongo la máscara y se va. -El guardia se puso la máscara de Freddy, lo que paso a continuación no fue para nada cercano a lo que Horset pensó que pasaría.

-¡Oh, rayos! ¿A dónde se fue? ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Uso la tele transportación! ¿Oye amigo sabes a donde se fue? -Pregunto Freddy al guardia con la máscara puesta.

-Ah… señor le aseguro que no se no conozco de quien habla, pero sé que está oculto entre sus amigos.

-¡Lo sabía! -Freddy, dejándose llevar por la mentira, volteo a ver a Springtrap y a Horset.

-Sabía que te infiltrarías entre nosotros, encubriste muy bien tu diseño, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme. -Comento un molesto oso animatronic mientras encaraba a Horset.

-¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto el caballo sorprendido y confundido.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Soy demasiado listo para ti. -Freddy continuaba con sus paranoias.

-Soy yo, idiota, Horset.

-Pruébalo. -Pidió, no, ordeno Freddy.

Entonces Horset le dio un golpe en la cara.

-Te creo está bien, mejor regreso a parts & service a… Desmayarme… -Dijo Freddy totalmente atontado antes de retirarse.

-Bien hecho, mañana te presentare al de más arriba, te caerá bien. -Dijo Springtrap confundiendo al caballo animatronic.

-¿Al de más arriba?

-Sí, es el todo poderoso, quien nos dio la vida. -Explico el conejo dorado.

-¿Ok? ¿Y el resto de la noche que hacemos? -Pregunto Horset ya sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues vamos a parts & service, bueno, tu. Yo me voy a mi lugar. -Horset le hizo caso al conejo dorado y se fue a su lugar de estancia al igual que Springtrap.

 **Parts & service…**

-Ok, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué hacen amigos? -Pero los animatronics no contestaron, se veían muy concentrados en algo fuera de la sala.

-Miren esos constructores, tanta carne fresca. -Hablo

-¡NO, ESPEREN NO LOS MATEN! –Pidió el caballo apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Freddy sin prestarle atención a la advertencia de Horset.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Si ellos no deben de estar aquí a estas horas. –Bonnie apoyaba al oso animatronic.

-Es porque son constructores y están fabricando mi nueva área de trabajo. –Explico Horset aun tratando de detener a los animatronics.

-Está bien por tu estancia y nuestras mejoras. –Murmuro Freddy.

-Sí, ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué? –Horset no había prestado mucha atención a esas últimas palabras.

-Nada, nada. Tu solo ignora eso último. -Dijo Bonnie en respuesta a la sorpresa de su compañero caballo.

 **6:00 A.M.**

-Genial, ya es hora de dormir. -Dijo Horset festejando levemente el final de esa noche y así como si nada se cayó como si se hubiera apagado de repente pero solo dormía.

 **Con eso debería bastar por ahora. Sin duda una historia un tanto diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir, pero bueno, explorar nuevos territorios nunca viene mal. ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, porque planeo continuar y me gustaría saber que cuento con su apoyo, la primera vez que se escribió este fic se planteó la idea de darle una pareja a Horset, si bien se votaron algunas candidatas, jamás se continuó la historia por lo que… ¿Les gustaría ver a algunas de las animatronics con el caballo? Si es así ¿Con quién? De cualquier forma eso es muy, muy opcional, por lo que solo lo dejare como una pregunta que puede o no ser contestada. Como sea yo por mi parte no tengo nada que agregar, solo les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
